Lithuania
Lithuania |translate = Lietuvos Respublika |image1 = Lithuania-Female.png|Lithuania Lithuania-Flag.png|Flag Coat of arms lithuania.png|Coat of arms |author = Marshywillow (female) |capital = Vilnius |national_anthem = "Tautiška giesmė" |official_language = Lithuanian |national day = February 16th |population = 2,790,842 |currency = Euros (current) Litas (former) |friends = Estonia Latvia Poland Ukraine Belarus |enemies = Russia |National sport = Basketball |National food = Šaltibarščiai, Cepelinai }} Lithuania, officially the Republic of Lithuania, is a country in the Baltic region of Europe. Lithuania is considered to be one of the Baltic states. It is situated along the southeastern shore of the Baltic Sea, to the east of Sweden and Denmark. It is bordered by Latvia to the north, Belarus to the east and south, Poland to the south, and Kaliningrad Oblast (a Russian exclave) to the southwest. Lithuania has an estimated population of 2.8 million as of 2019. Other bigger cities include, Klaipeda and Kaunas with Vilnius being the capital. Lithuanians are Baltic people. Description Appearance Female Lithuania as a female is commonly shown with a bow or flower/leaf crown, with a coat and skirt of the colors of their flag. Male As a male, he's often represented wearing a grey sweatshirt, a scarf and sometimes a flower crown. Lithuania could also be shown with warm or winter-related clothing in general, in the colors of their flag. Personality Lithuania is commonly shown as a serious and introverted person, often shown as keeping to themselves. They take pride in their nation. Sometimes they could be shown as a happy and outgoing person, usually spending time with their Baltic siblings. Interests They adore basketball and putting ketchup on pizza. Flag meaning Lithuania's flag was officially adopted on March 20, 1989. Long a part of the former Soviet Union, the Lithuanian flag was reprised after it gained independence in 1991. Yellow symbolizes the sun and light. Green symbolizes the country's beautiful forests, freedom, hope. Red symbolizes patriotism, land and the blood that was shed for the country. History Early years The territory of modern Lithuania has been inhabited by people from the end of 10-11 millennium BC. Residents engaged in hunting and fishing, used bows and flint-tipped arrows, scrapers for leather, fishing rods and nets. At the end of the Neolithic era (Of the Stone Age), Indo-European tribes entered the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea. They were engaged in agriculture and cattle breeding, while hunting and fishing remained the main occupations of residents until the widespread use of iron tools. The Indo-Europeans, who settled the lands between the mouths of the Vistula and the Western Dvina, stood out in a separate group called the Balts. For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic Tribes. Formation of a Lithuanian state In the 1230s, the formation of statehood in the territory of modern Lithuania dates back to the 13th century, the lands were united by King Mindaugas and the Kingdom of Lithuania was created on 6 July 1253. The invasion of the German crusader knights began in the lands of the Gentile Baltic heathens. They conquered Prussia and Livonia. At the same time, the expansion of the Galician-Volyn principality began in the south. By the middle of the 13th century, many Lithuanian lands were united under the rule of Prince Mindovg, who received Catholic baptism in 1251 and was crowned in 1253. A few years later, Mindovg renounced Christianity and until the beginning of the 14th century, Lithuanian lands remained pagan. Although already in 1263 Mindovg was overthrown, his rule marked the beginning of the existence of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania for more than five hundred years. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine and parts of Poland and Russia were territories of Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state personal union, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than 2 centuries until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772 to 1795, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Relationships Family * Denmark — cousin * Estonia — brother/sister * Finland — cousin and brother-in-law * Hungary — nephew/niece * Iceland — cousin (depends on the point of view, some will consider him as Lithuania's actual husband) * Latvia — brother/sister * Norway — cousin and brother-in-law * Poland — stepsister * Russia – stepfather/stepmother * Slovakia — husband (depends on the person) * Sweden — cousin Past Versions * Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth Opinions Poland Trivia These are not factual, and more about what the Countryhumans community thinks. It is usually based on stereotyping and should not be taken seriously to any extent. *Despite being one of the many characters in Russia's family, they are not all that known *Surprisingly, although Lithuania is described as a happy person, its suicide rate is the highest in the world according to WHO data, so that this rate is much higher than that in Russia. References * https://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/flags/countrys/europe/lithuani.htm * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithuania ru:Литва pl:Litwa Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Baltic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:UN Members